heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy De Santa
James "Jimmy" De Santa, formerly James Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. Involvement Grand Theft Auto V Broken Family Jimmy is first introduced at the end of the Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis mission where he purchases a yellow BeeJay XL SUV from Simeon Yetarian's dealership. Later in the mission, "Complications," he is heard playing a first person shooter game when Franklin breaks into Michael De Santa's home to repossess the BeeJay XL that Jimmy bought earlier. In the mission Father/Son Jimmy calls his father to inform him that the family Marquis yacht has been stolen and he is trapped inside the boat. Jimmy tried to sell the boat for drug money but the "buyers" decided to steal the boat instead of buying it. Michael and Franklin race after the yacht which is being transported on a trailer down the freeway. They manage to rescue Jimmy, who was hanging on the boom, but they lose the yacht. In the mission Daddy's Little Girl Jimmy is playing his video game which annoys his father so he comes upstairs, they get into an argument which ends with Michael smashing Jimmy's television with a chair. Michael attempts to bond with Jimmy by going on a bike ride. When they arrive at Vespucci Beach, Jimmy challenges his father to a bike race with the condition that if Michael loses he has to replace the TV he broke. After Michael wins the bike race, Jimmy tells his father that Tracey De Santa is partying on the Dignity yacht with her friends and producers. Michael dives into the sea and swims towards the yacht. Later on in the mission, "Fame or Shame," Michael finds a block of Cannabis in the fridge which belongs to Jimmy, he later comes into the kitchen to get his weed and he has a dispute with his father which abruptly ends when the arrival of Trevor interrupts. Jimmy tells his father that Tracey is auditioning for the TV talent show Fame or Shame so Michael and Trevor rush off to get Tracey. Leaving Michael In the mission, Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Jimmy is playing his video game when Michael comes upstairs after his unsuccessful yoga session to bond with his son. Jimmy decides to go meet a drug dealing friend at Burger Shot, and Michael insists on coming along, despite Jimmy's discomfort. Regardless, Jimmy picks up a supply of Cannabis as well as a "special drink". During the trip home, Jimmy tricks Michael into taking a sip of the drink, claiming that it is not really special at all. But as Michael soon starts feeling dizzy, Jimmy tells him that he had anticipated that Michael would come along, and had his friend spike the drink with PCP. Jimmy then proceeds to throw the strung-out Michael onto the street, and announces that he is moving out and plans to keep Michael's car before driving off, regardless of if you took his SUV back, even taking some of his money. Later after the mission, Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Jimmy texts Michael but neither apologizes for spiking him nor asks Michael how he is, but to say that he spent all the money he took from him. Jimmy ask his father if he can give him another thousand dollars for the next few weeks, there is no option to respond or give Jimmy money through bank services and Michael simply ignores it. Jimmy later sneaks back and returns Michael's car, explaining in a text that despite his "improvements" (a set of rims with large dollar signs on them, a "La Cucaracha" tune horn, a small spoiler, and a few low/mid level performance upgrades) it is still an uncool "old man car", and he can't allow himself to be seen in one, also implying in a side comment that the Hispanics in his new neighbourhood were starting to give him angry looks over his choice of car-horn. Family Reunited In the mission, Reuniting the Family, Michael passes out drinking whiskey. He is awoken by Jimmy, who has returned alone and makes a clumsy attempt at reconciliation. Michael reacts apathetically, saying that he will likely be dead in a couple of weeks, though does enquire about Amanda. Jimmy informs his father that Amanda remains angry at Michael though is also bored, and is waiting for her husband to turn up and prove that he is still committed to his family. Jimmy then accompanies Michael around Los Santos picking up Amanda and Tracey, who join Jimmy and Michael in an ill-fated therapy session with Dr. Friedlander. Despite the clear tensions which remain, the De Santas agree to reunite and are driven home by Michael. Later, in the Meltdown mission, Jimmy goes with his father to the premiere of the movie Meltdown. However, when they arrive there, they notice that Amanda and Tracey are nowhere to be found, Devin Weston then shows up and hints that they both are in trouble. Michael and Jimmy return to the mansion to find that Merryweather Security soldiers have attacked the place and are keeping Amanda and Tracey hostages. Michael kills most of the soldiers, but one of them manage to surrender Michael, Jimmy then appears wearing a soldier uniform (presumably stolen from one of the dead Merryweather soldiers) and night-vision glasses, he knocks out the Merryweather soldier and tea-bags Michael by mistake. After this, Jimmy, Amanda and Tracey leave the mansion one more time, to lay low while Devin wants to kill Michael. Jimmy then appears in his own mission Parenting 101, where he is kidnapped by a bunch of nerds for trolling them on the internet. Michael finds Jimmy and frees him from the nerds and then takes him back to the Richman Hotel. While they are going to the hotel, Jimmy explains to his father what is trolling, much to Michael's disgrace. Ending Ending A Calling Michael Jimmy will call Michael saying that he just heard about Trevor's death, Michael will say that Trevor was a dangerous man and that his death was the best for them, Jimmy will be shocked to hear this and realises that his father was involved in Trevor's assassination. Calling Franklin Jimmy will also call Franklin to ask about Trevor's death, Franklin will say that Trevor was a crazy man and that it is best if Jimmy just move on with his life. Ending B First Call to Franklin Jimmy will call Franklin two times. In the first call, he will tell Franklin that his dad has disappeared and ask Franklin if he knows his whereabouts. Franklin will say that he doesn't know where Michael is. Second Call to Franklin In the second call, he will say that he knows that Michael is dead and asks what Franklin knows about this. Franklin will get nervous and say that Michael was a good man but he doesn't know what happened. Jimmy will not believe him and will tell him to go away. Calling Trevor Jimmy will also call Trevor asking about Michael's death. Trevor will not know what to say to comfort Jimmy, telling Jimmy that he sends his best to Amanda. Allies *Trevor Phillips *Franklin Clinton (Determinant) *Dr. Friedlander Enemies *Franklin Clinton (Determinant) *Devin Weston *Fabien LeRouche Appearances *Grand Theft Auto V **Franklin and Lamar **Complications **Father/Son **Daddy's Little Girl **Fame or Shame **Did Somebody Say Yoga? **Derailed **Reuniting the Family **Lamar Down **Meltdown **Parenting 101 **Something Sensible (Determinant) **The Time's Come (Determinant) Category:Humans Category:Male Category:GTA Category:GTA V Category:Alive Category:American Category:Heroes